


Time of Wolves 饿狼之刻

by belindafish123



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Time, M/M, Sexual Humor, Threesome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindafish123/pseuds/belindafish123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorch睡不着，他面对着恐惧。Sev来安慰他，Boss提供了一点帮助，这让Scorch很好奇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of Wolves 饿狼之刻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time of wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470408) by [HeavenOnFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenOnFire/pseuds/HeavenOnFire). 



> 作者注：Time of wolves是指凌晨3-4点的时间段。此时万籁俱寂，人心中的恐惧和疑虑最为强烈，而心理最为脆弱。

Scorch从噩梦中醒来，他四肢发抖，喘着粗气。他的整个身子被汗浸透，心砰砰直跳，他可以清晰地听见自己的心跳声。

过了好一阵子，他才意识到他在哪里。房间很昏暗，散发着一股奇怪的气味。他能听见他的兄弟们正在熟睡，Fixer还轻轻地打着鼾。检察官号（Prosecutor）上分配给德尔塔小队的舱房十分狭小，不过至少它带有独立的盥洗室。Scorch对此很感激，因为这样就没人能看见他双腿颤抖着走下床铺。

他找到盥洗室，一关上门，他就垮坐在地上。梦的感觉如此真实，Scorch仍然能体会到那种感觉。那是个翻来覆去出现的噩梦。虽然医生对他说过，作为一个士兵，做噩梦再正常不过，Scorch还是不能接受他与其他人一样的事实。他们应该更好！他们应该更优秀！他才不会因为一些愚蠢的噩梦而崩溃！

在他的梦里，他又回到了那艘分裂派的船上。他独自一人在漆黑的走廊里游荡。接着，是那个舰桥。他提供掩护，同时Fixer正在下载一些信息。不过接下来，他就看到了Sev被大量爆能束击倒在地上，再也不动了。接着是Boss。接着是Fixer。Scorch尝到了失败的滋味，他能感受到内心深处的耻辱。接着，一道眩目的白光渐渐逼近他，一团火球将他吞没。

但那个任务成功了！他们安然无恙地带着情报回来了。那是快一个月之前的事了！Scorch十分有把握他能搞定，因为他们是最好的克隆人突击队，是精英中的精英。

但即便是精英也会害怕。他的教官曾经告诉过他，恐惧能让他们每个人变得更强。但Scorch感到害怕，他可能会失去他的某位兄弟，这样的想法甚至在他的胸口撕开了一个大洞，让他几乎不能呼吸。

他站在水池前，拧开水龙头。冰冷的液体拍打在他脸上，让他清醒了许多，但赤裸裸的恐惧仍然在那里。

“Scorch！你到底怎么了！”他向镜中人问道。他注视着自己的眼睛，甚至不知道自己到底是谁。平日里总是充满愉悦和生气的深棕色的双眸，此时充斥着的只有焦虑。

突然一只温暖的手搭在了他的肩膀上，他用尽一切力气，让自己不喊出来。

“你没事吧？”Sev问道，他正站在Scorch身前。

“哦，嗯！我没事！”Scorch急忙说道，仍然大口喘着粗气。他的心仍然砰砰直跳，他怕Sev会注意到。

“你骗人！我都看到你在发抖了！”

Scorch叹了口气。

“又做噩梦了？”

Scorch点点头。

“你知道的，你不必害怕，好吗？回去睡觉吧。”Sev轻轻地说道，转过身去。

现在，Scorch看着他的兄弟在他面前，他只是无法再次忍受孤独。“别走！”他拉住Sev的手臂。“别让我一个人呆在这儿。”

狙击手缓缓转过身，他的脸上是温柔的神情，Scorch之前从未见到过。接着他被推向他兄弟的身前，Sev强健有力的臂弯将他整个搂入怀中，如此令人安心，Scorch立即又感到了安全。他意识到已经将近一个月没有体会过这样的感觉了。那种隐秘感。他更用力地搂着Sev，呜咽着。他发现Sev的心跳得跟他一样厉害，他感受着Sev的体温，就像一团永不熄灭的火焰。他嗅着他的兄弟的气息，如此阳刚，好像他能主宰整个世界。Scorch又一次呜咽着，他就站在那儿，任由Sev拥抱他。这样的感觉真美妙，Scorch希望它永远不要结束。

“我爱你。”他的头靠在Sev强有力的肩膀上，对着他轻声说道。

两人一言不发，谁都没有动，他们只是互相搂着，分享着彼此的呼吸。他们的胸膛正以相同频率起伏着，他们因彼此亲热带来的快感而呻吟。但这还不够。Sev还远远不能让他满足。他想要更多。他想要他的兄弟全心全意地爱他。

Sev的大手紧紧捧着Scorch的后脑，迫使他与他的目光相对，在黑暗之中，仍然目光如炬。

“我也爱你。”Sev轻声说道。接着他做了件事情，Scorch从没指望过他会做这样的事情。他吻了Scorch。

当Sev的唇与他自己的唇相接触时，一把火焰在二人之间熊熊燃烧。他感觉到Sev正抵着他，温暖的舌尖正试图攻入他的唇间。

“张嘴！”Sev再次悄声说道，不过声音实在是太轻了，Scorch甚至怀疑他的兄弟是否真的说了那几个字。

Scorch服从了命令。当他们唇舌相接时，情欲的火焰燃烧得更旺了。虽然Scorch知道人们经常这么做，但他从来不明白为什么。直到现在。这是他体会过的最棒的感觉。他感受着在Sev胸中的那团火焰，正缓慢地迫近他的胸膛。现在他知道它是如何吞没他的了，但与他的梦境却完全不同。不是灼热而痛苦的感觉，而是温暖和激情。

Scorch脑海里一片茫然，他什么也不去想，只是随着Sev的引导，吻着他表示回应。他亲吻着Sev的每个部位。他的脖颈，他的肩膀，他的两颊，还有他的双唇。他的手本能地在Sev身上摸索着。他抚摩着Sev那有力的脊背，那健壮的臂膀，那训练有素的臀部。

奇怪的感觉涌向他的下半身。他感觉到腰部一阵发痒，还有一阵轻微的疼痛。那是一种他之前只经历过一两次的感觉，但总是在早上。他不知道那意味着什么。

“等等！”他吸了口气，看向裤子上的隆起。“真奇怪！”

让他惊讶的是，他注意到Sev的身体也起了相同的反应。但这似乎并没让狙击手感到困扰。

“不，Scorch，没事的。”Sev再次耳语道。他将Scorch转过身去，把他推到旁边的墙上，再一次用他的吻制服他。Scorch快活地呻吟着，任由自己被对方支配。他享受着Sev亲吻着他的脖子的感觉。他的牙齿轻轻刮过他的肩膀，让他的脊背感到一阵颤栗。他还享受着Sev亲吻着他的胸膛的感觉。

但下半身的瘙痒和疼痛实在太恼人，Scorch觉得他必须要释放自我。他变得更加不耐烦，最后他稍微把Sev推开了一点。

“不，Sev！我真的得这么做！”

“我在干什么？”

“你没有在帮我！”Scorch想着Sev是如何努力在帮他的。

“Scorch，你知道我们在干什么，对吧？”

“是的，当然！呃……其实不知道！不过继续吧，感觉很棒！”

“你看到Boss上星期带来的那盘全息影像了，对吗？”Sev压低声音问道，他的声音听起来更低沉了。

“没。”Scorch诚实地答道。“我在锻炼，你不记得啦？”

“所以你不知道……”他的声音柔和了起来。“我爱你，你知道我永远也不会伤害你，对吗？”

“嗯，我知道。但我真的需要尿尿！”Scorch不耐烦地说道。下半身的感觉仍然很奇怪，现在甚至变得有点不舒服了。

“不，你根本就不需要！”Sev把Scorch按回到墙上。“靠着好好享受就是了！”

“我该享受什么？”

但他的感觉如此奇特，以至于他不由自主地叫了出来。但同时这种感觉也很美妙。Sev的手指沿着他的身体一路向下，到达他的敏感部位，Scorch感觉自己快要晕过去了。他呻吟着，因为身体里充斥着的热量正让他失去理智。

Sev跪在他面前，这是为什么，Scorch不知道。但不管他的兄弟在做什么，他都不应该停下来。Sev仍然握着他的小伙伴，开始在上面上下抚摩。Scorch看见Sev有些迟疑，那是一种他很少表现出来的神情。接着Sev张开嘴，Scorch再一次被一种他无法描述的感觉压制了。一股暖流占据着他的身体，一次次地几近吞没他。Scorch再次颤抖起来，他无法抗争他体内熊熊燃烧的那团火焰。

Scorch对于释放自我的需求较之前更为强烈，但他不敢让Sev停下来。他竭尽全力憋回去，但他越这样做，Sev的舌头就变得越热烈。

“Sev，停！”Scorch大口喘着气。虽然他嘴上这么说着，他的内心却在乞求更多。“不，Sev……不要停！继续！”

“想好再说！”Sev粗重地喘着气，重新站在Scorch面前。

Scorch立刻将他的兄弟拉过来，给了他一个热烈的吻。他轻柔地吮舐着Sev的牙齿，最后找到了Sev的舌头。他吻得太深，他开始担心他的兄弟是否还能呼吸。他突然离开Sev，喘了口气。说实话，Scorch其实也不知道自己在干什么，但直觉告诉他没问题。每当Sev吻他的时候，Scorch心中爱的领域就扩张一点；每当Sev触碰他的时候，他的心就跳得更厉害。

“嘿，淡定！”狙击手说道，手指在Scorch的脸颊上摸索着。“我会很温柔的。”

“哈！你？温柔？我们又学到一个新词了吗？”话虽从Scorch口中说出来，内心里却在想他的兄弟到底想表达什么意思。

Sev似乎很清楚他们在做什么。他走上前去，把Scorch俯卧按压在铺着灰色毛巾的储物柜上。他将他的下体抵住Scorch的臀部，俯下身去亲吻他的脊背。

“你在干嘛？”Scorch有些不确定地问道。

“既然你这家伙不知道我们在干嘛，那就只有让我来起头了。快闭上嘴好好享受吧！”

Scorch又一次服从了。他用生命信任他的兄弟，所以为什么这次不该信任他呢？Scorch呻吟着，Sev的舌头自上而下，为他的身体带来一种刺痛的感觉，Scorch轻微颤动了一下。他扭头去看他的兄弟，发现Sev正舔着自己的手指。这实在是有些滑稽，Scorch甚至有点想笑。接着Sev又将他推回原位，他感到Sev的手指正轻抚他的两腿间和臀部，当他意识到Sev的手指突然停下时，他猛地睁开了眼睛。

“嘿！你在干嘛啊？”他再次问道。

“我刚才说了什么？”Sev的手指在他的穴口周围摸索着，让他感觉很奇怪。Sev宠溺地亲吻着他，也不再像医生那样检查他的身体，在那几分钟里，他想对Sev使使眼色，但接下来他又感觉到Sev的一根手指入侵了他的领域，他发出了一阵呻吟。

“啊……Sev？到底怎么回事？”

 Sev没有回答。即便是在这么昏暗的光线下，Scorch也能看见狙击手的脸红了。他的疯子兄弟紧咬双唇，兴奋地喘着气。Sev的另一只手再次挪到Scorch的分身处，情欲的压力让Scorch深吸了一大口气。他又被弹回那种他乐于留驻的那片温暖的感觉之中。

“Scorch，”Sev呻吟道：“我可以吗？”

Scorch享受着他的兄弟对他所做的一切，他确定他能掌握好即将到来的任何东西。“当然！你想干嘛就干嘛！”

空虚的疼痛感撕裂他的身体，让他叫喊了出来。他猛地睁开眼，意识到造成这种痛苦的不是别人，正是Sev。他转过头面向他的兄弟，Sev正在他身后，紧闭着双眼，保持着刚才的姿势。他拿起Scorch的手，爆破专家于是感受到了他兄弟的颤抖。

“呃……你可真……紧！”Sev嘟哝着。不过看上去他决定要继续下去。Sev再次侵入，这一次侵入得更深，Scorch仍然在同疼痛搏斗着，又一次喊了出来。Scorch不敢相信他深爱的兄弟正对他做的是什么。

“Sev……不要！啊……停下来！很痛啊……求……求你了！”他一边喘着气一边乞求着。

突然门开了，灯也亮了。Boss出现在他的视线中，他瞪大眼睛，脸色苍白，脸上写满了惊恐的神情。

“发生了什么？”他粗声说道，最后走近了一步。

Scorch和Sev谁也没有回答。两位突击队员保持着那样的姿势，一点也不敢动，怕再弄痛对方。

“Boss……”Sev喘着气：“很……很痛！”

Boss看看Scorch，又看看Sev，接着又收回了目光，微微叹了口气。

“一开始总会痛的，会好起来的！”Boss平静地说道，他的手指轻轻抚摩着Scorch汗湿而颤抖着的胸膛。

“Boss……他……他在对我做什么？”Scorch也喘了口气。他仍然不明白。开端似乎很不错，但现在他陷入了一种尴尬的境地，在那里他感觉到的只有疼痛。

“他爱你啊。”Boss俯下身去亲吻Scorch的嘴唇。

这个吻与之前不同，但丝毫不逊色。Scorch从没有更偏爱过他的哪个兄弟。他像爱Sev或是Fixer一样爱着他的中士。

当Boss的舌尖进入他的唇间时，他忘却了下体的疼痛。他感受到他的兄弟向他展现的那种温暖，以及为他提供的那种安全感。他伸出手臂，搂着Boss的脖颈。他将中士拉得离他更近一些，像之前亲吻Sev那样亲吻着他的队长。现在的他很轻松自在，甚至Sev的抽插也不疼了。感觉很不错。感觉就像Sev用一根发光棒戳着他一样，直戳入他跳动的内心深处。

Scorch大声呻吟着，他没有别的办法。他也更愿意小声一点，这样不会吵醒Fixer，但Sev施予他的感觉实在太强烈，他无法抵抗。

现在Sev不管做什么，Scorch都会欣然接受。他抬高臀部，让它离Sev更近，他呻吟着要求更多。Boss仍然没有离开，吻遍了他的脊背。嘴唇轻柔的触感让Sev的心跳得更剧烈了。他的狙击手兄弟也在呻吟着，那是一阵更为低沉的咆哮，但足以表达他的愉悦之感。

接着Scorch突然被扭过身，Sev把他猛推到墙上，抓着他的腿，把他从地上抬起来。他用尽全力压制住Scorch，当他再次攻入他兄弟的身体时，Scorch叫了出来。Sev不停地抽插，每一次的动作都让Scorch喘得更厉害。Sev闭上眼睛，吻着他的脖颈，他的牙齿再次刮过Scorch的肩膀，进一步施加压力。

“Sev！别这么用力！”Boss警告道。他把手放在Sev的臀上，开始缓缓地引导他的动作。“如果你还这么用力的话，你会对他造成很严重的内伤的。”

“是，长官。”Sev听从了，Scorch完全沉溺于他内心中的满足感之中。

在那一刻，他觉得，他的兄弟们多美啊。当Sev用爱满足他，Boss站在狙击手身后，亲吻着他后颈的时候，他们看起来是那么的敏感啊。

Scorch再次闭上双眼，享受着他的兄弟们在他内心深处激起的那汹涌的情感。他猛然睁开双眼时，他发现他又需要释放了。此时Boss已经离开盥洗室，Sev站在他身后，用双手继续为他提供快感。

“啊……Sev！把……手……拿下来！”他呻吟道，“我……我又得去了！”

Sev没有回应，只是让Scorch靠在储物柜上，张开两腿。他用力一次次地来回运作，双唇扫过Scorch的腹部。他舔舐着Scorch的肚脐，十指紧紧扣住Scorch已经完全硬挺的分身。

“那就去吧！”他轻声说道。

“不，我不去！”Scorch喘息着。 _真讨厌啊！_ 他在局促不安之间挣扎着，呻吟着，努力让自己不发疯。

“Scorch！啊……我要……进来了！”

“嗯？Sev？”

Sev猛烈的抽插打断了他的话，Scorch用手捂住嘴，不让自己叫喊出来。他的兄弟正站在他两腿之间，双眼紧闭，双手按压在Scorch的臀上。他发出一声低沉的咆哮，浑身颤抖起来。他深深叹了口气，瘫软在Scorch胸口，喘着粗气，浑身仍在不停地颤栗着。

“Sev？你没事吧？”Scorch轻轻地问道，他怀念着他的兄弟带给他的满足感。虽然他不知道一切是否都好，但他仍无法舍弃那萦绕心间的感觉。“Sev？”

“闭上嘴，照我说的做，好吗？”Sev嘟哝着。他脸上邪恶的表情又回来了，Scorch再清楚不过。他的兄弟很是火大。

“怎么了？”他从储物柜上跳下来，问道，因为他的兄弟已经不再入侵他的身体了。

Sev不答话。Scorch再一次地被推向墙上，但这次他只是站着。Sev又跪在他面前，Scorch笑了，因为他知道接下来将要发生什么。他闭上眼睛，任由Sev的双唇抚慰着他。狙击手的双唇是如此温暖，Scorch的每个呼吸和心跳都用来享用它。

爆破专家很开心。半小时以前他所经历的恐惧烟消云散。他内心中所有的空洞现在都已被爱填满，他愉悦地叹着气。那种感觉又一次淹没了他，他闭上双眼，感受着这个世界正变得毫无意义。他感觉自己飘了起来，在遥远的星星之间飞行。他感受着Sev的头发在他指间的感觉，只剩下他的兄弟跪在他面前。在那个短暂的时刻，整个世界对Scorch来说，很完美。

当一切结束时，Scorch说不上来到底发生了什么。他只是靠着墙壁，大口呼吸着空气。他精疲力竭，精神松懈，他的双腿已承受不起他的重量。

Sev重新出现在Scorch的视线中，舔着自己的嘴唇。他将Scorch搂过来，坚定地在对方唇上吻了一记。

“我爱你，我的小兄弟！”他轻声说道，笑了起来。

现在，Scorch总算知道他们刚才到底做了什么了。他靠在Sev的臂弯中，希望他的兄弟能把他抬回去睡觉，因为他已经走不动了。


End file.
